My Lovely Evil
by zha akatsuki
Summary: kisah anak SMA yang dipenuhi keceriaan, persaingan, permusuhan yang menjadi persahabatan. namun bisakah persahabatan itu tetap erat ketika cinta menyapa mereka masing-masing? dan kesedihan yang menghantui mereka. gabisa bikin summary happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY EVIL**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto**

**Pairing: banyak**

**Rated: T**

**Judul: My Lovely Evil**

**Disclaimer: The black piano**

Perkenalan tokoh start: HELL BOYS

1. Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu cowok yang menjadi pangeran sekolah karena kemampuannya yang bermain basket patut diacungi jempol, wajah tampan dengan mata hitam onyx, rambut berwarna biru donker yang mencuat kebelakang, kulit putih mulus, serta pesona yang mampu membuat seluruh wanita pingsan seketika –lebay ah-. Ia juga salah satu dari deretan siswa terpintar di SMA K. ia mendapat peringkat 8 dari 1000 siswa di SMA ini. Namun dibalik itu semua ia juga salah satu siswa Troublemaker. Ia sering membawa PSP kemana-mana. Sifatnya dingin dan tidak peduli.

2. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat baik Sasuke. Ahli dalam beladiri terutama karate namun sayangnya ia sangat lemah terhadap pelajaran. Dan karena itu pula ia selalu mendapat peringkat 179 daintara 1000 siswa. Itu saja sudah untung karena ia mendapat contekkan dari teman segenk-nya yang notabene siswa terpintar. Tapi anehnya ia yang menjadi ketua di HELL BOYS. Ciri-cirinya sangat mudah dikenali yaitu rambut pirang bergaya spike yang mencuat keatas, kulit berwarna tan, mata bulat berwarna biru shappire yang membuatnya tampak manis, selalu membawa tongkat baseball kemana-mana –padahal dia bukan pemain baseball-, memilika tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Pencetak masalah nomor satu di SMA K. Sifatnya ceroboh dan kelewat hiperaktif.

3. Nara Shikamaru. Dia juga salah satu dari siswa terpintar. Dia mendapat peringkat pertama berturut-turut dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 2 sekarang. Benar-benar genius kan?. Ciri-cirinya rambut hitam yang dikuncir keatas menyerupai buntut nanas, mata hitam yang tajam namun dapat melembut ketika dengat dengan keluarganya atau orang yang disayanginya, kulitnya putih bersih, ahli di bidang computer, selalu membawa ipad kemana-mana dan bersikap terlalu dingin jika didekat wanita. Dia juga pencetak troublemaker di SMA K namun tidak terlalu ketara karena ia hanya melakukannya melalui computer. Bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang hacker. Sifatnya pemalas dan selalu mengatakan 'merepotkan'. Ia duduk di kelas 2 superior.

4. Namikaze Kyuubi adalah kembaran Naruto dan kakak kedua Sakura. Dia berada dikelas 2A sedangkan Naruto berada di kelas 2F. Ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja Kyuubi tidak memiliki tanda lahir seperti Naruto dan warna matanya adalah orange kemerahan. Cirri-ciri fisik memang sama namun dari segi sifat mereka sangat berbeda Naruto yang bertipe keras dan penuh semangat, sedangkan Kyuubi bertipe tenang dan dinginDia peringkat 15. Yah memang hanya dia yang otaknya lumayan dari kedua saudaranya yang pada bego-bego.

THE BLACK ANGEL

Hyuuga Hinata. Cirri-cirinya, mata berwarna lavender, pipi yang ranum, bibirnya tipis serta rambut indigo panjang yang membuatnya tampak manis. Dia juga merupakan salah satu primadona SMA K. Sifatnya yang baik dan lembut menjadikannya seperti kakak di antara kedua temannya. Dia sangat ahli dalam bidang silat yang menjadikannya tampak seperti cewek tomboy yang anggun. Banyak sekali cowok yang naksir dengannya namun setiap ada yang ingin menjadikannya pacar, maka cowok itu akan langsung patah hati dan tidak mau mendekatinya lag, karena kata-katanya yang kelewat polos dan terang-teraangan. Kata-kata yang sering ia ucapkan kepada cowok adalah 'maaf tapi gue gak bisa jadian sama cowok kayak lo. Soalnya lo sangat alay' dia bahkan mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia merupakan anak tunggal, ia hanya mempunya satu kakak sepupu. Ia ikut kelas percepatan. Ia duduk di kelas 2A.

2. Namikaze Sakura adalah adik dari Naruto dan Kyuubi. Sama seperti Naruto, ia juga sering membawa tongkat baseball, tapi terdapat banyak paku yang menancap di tongkat baseballnya. Dia juga senang mendengarkan music dari Iphone-nya, salah satu kebiasaan Kyuubi. Cirri-cirinya, rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink yang katanya akan ia cat warna hitam, mata bulat dengan manik emerlard, kulit putih bersih serta bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang menjadikannya primadona sekolah. Ahli dalam bidang olahraga sama seperti kedua kakaknya , dia juga cukup pintar dalam bidang pendidikan. Setidaknya peringkatnya lebih tinggi sedikiit dari Naruto yaitu 178. Sifatnya seperti Kyuubi yaitu tenang dan dingin namun bisa cepat berubah sifat menjadi penuh semangat seperti Naruto. Yah seperti orang bilang…like brother like sister. Ia berada di kelas 1E.

3. Sabaku No Temari. Cirri-cirinya, rambut pirang yang di kuncir empat, mata coklat, pipi ranum seta bibir pink yang menggoda. Dia mendapat peringkat 2 dari 1000 siswa. Dia merupakan ketua dari The Black Angel. Setelah pindah ke SMA K, The Black Angel dan Hell Boys sering bertengkar karena merebutkan posisi ketua OSIS. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Temari murni kelas 2. Ia ahli dalam bidang karate dan silat. Sifatnya pemarah, cerewet, serta tidak mau kalah. Ia duduk di kelas 2 Superior.

**Happy reading**

Chapter 1: pindah?

Cit….cit…cit….

Kicauan burung yang saling melantunkan lagunya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Matahari menyinari kamar bernuansa biru muda yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis manis yang masih bergulat dengan selimut dan bantalnya. Matahari sedikit mengusik tidurnya, dengan sedikit malas gadis yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Sakura bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia lalu membasuh mukanya dan menggosok giginya lalu merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang awut-awutan. Sebenarnya dia sedikit malas bangun hari ini. Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur tempat ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga mereka namun naas nasibnya, sebelum ia sempat menggapai knop pintu, jidatnya sudah mendarat duluan pada daun pintu.

"A…aduuuhhh" rintihnya sambil memegang jidatnya yang mencium pintu. Matanya dengan sigap terbuku ketika mengetahui pelakunya adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Apa-apaan sih kak! Main bukak aja!" seru Sakura pada kakaknya yang bernama Kyuubi.

"Hn. Maaf, aku kira kau belum bangun." Ucap Kyuubi tanpa rasa bersalah. Sakura memukul bahu kakaknya 'pelan', kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Kyuubi yang meringis sambil memegangi bahunya.

'_Anak itu, sama sekali tidak berubah sedikit pun.' _Batin Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura turun menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi Ma.." sapa Sakura malas lalu duduk dikursi yang ada di samping ayahnya. Mamanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Pagi sayang. Oh ya tolong bangunkan kakakmu ya. Dari tadi mama bangunkan dia tidak mau bangun" setelah mendengar perkataan mamanya, matanya langsung segar seketika dan dia pun langsung melesat menuju kamar kakak pertamanya. _'Hehehe sarapan pagi yang indah setelah kena musibah.'_ Batinnya sambil mengulas seringai menyeramkan di bibir pinknya.

'_Berdoalah kau Nar. Setan kecil kita sedang bangkit.'_ Batin Kyuubi sambil memandang ngeri ke arah adiknya.

BRAKKKK

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto 'sedikit' kasar namun anehnya kakaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu malahan dia masih menikmati mimpinya sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Sementara Sakura hanya mengeleng-geleng pasrah melihat kakaknya yang agak autis.

"Ckckckck nih orang tidurnya kayak kebo ah…" ucapnya. Sakura lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sehelai bulu ayam dan mengosok-gosokkannya ke hidung Naruto. Naruto yang merasa terganggu mengambil bulu ayam itu lalu membuangnya tanpa membuka matanya. Setelah itu dia tertidur lagi. Sakura hanya melongo melihat kakaknya yang dengan santainya mengambil bulu ayam itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Kak bangun!" teriak Sakura tepat dikuping Naruto namun dia masih tak bergeming. "Dasar duren kebooo!" gerutu Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong-dorong Naruto tapi tak berhasil, dia lalu menampar-nampar pipi naruto sampai agak lebam juga tak berhasil, dia pun sudah menjambak rambut pirang dengan gaya spike itu sampai beberapa helai rontok namun tak berhasil juga.

"GRRRRHHHH DASAR DUREN KEBOOO!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Ia lalu pergi kekamar mandi, setelah itu ia membawa seember air lalu ia menyiramkan air itu ke wajah Naruto dan…

BYUUURR

"Fuuuah…. Ah..hah…b..banjir! Mama banjir! Kamar Naru kebenjiran Ma! Hueee Naru tenggelem! Tolooooonggg!" ucap Naruto yang setengah sadar sambil menggapai-gapai udara tanda minta tolong. Namun seketika ia sadar ketika mendengar suara tawa seorang gadis.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Sakura menggelegar di kamar Naruto yang bernuansa warna oranye. Naruto sadar ia lagi-lagi dikerjai oleh gadis setan yang notabene adalah adiknya. Ia melemparkan deaatglare pada Sakura yang masih asik guling-guling tidak jelas, seketika Sakura terdiam lalu tertawa cengengesan sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah ia sampai di ambang pintu dengan segera ia berbalik dan langsung ngibrik kebawah.

"Sory. Tadi mama nyuruh gue bangunin elo hehehe." ucap Sakura sebelum ngibrit kabur.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang menyadari seluruh tubuhnya basah dan pipinya yang sedikit ada luka lebam.

….O.O…

Teriakan Naruto yang mengelegar sampai terdengar oleh seisi rumah. Papanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terus membaca koran, karena telah mendengar rutinitas paginya yang sudah sangat biasa. Sementara mama mereka hanya terkikik pelan. Sakura terlihat buru-buru duduk di kursinya tadi. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal seperti dikejar setan.

"Kamu apain lagi kakakmu sampai teriak-teriak kayak gitu lagi Saku-chan?" Tanya mamanya sambil membawa dan meletakkan sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan. Sakura hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ia lalu mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Hehehe hanya bercanda sedikit dengan kakak ma." ucapnya sambil mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Bertepatan dengan kunyakannya yang pertama muncullah Naruto yang sudah rapi dan lengkap dengan aura membunuh dan tongkat baseball di tangannya. Dia langsung duduk di depan Sakura namun sempat memukul kepala adiknya sebelum ia duduk di kursi dan memulai sarapan paginya.

"Aduuuh apa-apaan sih loe kak. Mukul pala orang seenaknya!" gerutu Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyadari kesalahannya tadi. Naruto hanya mengehela nafas bosan dan sedikit kesal karena mengingat penyiksaan 'kecil' yang dilakukan oleh adik setannya ini.

"Udah nyiksa orang gak minta maaf lagi. Dasar adik bodooh" ucapnya kesal sambil memakan roti selai jeruknya. Sementara Sakura mengembungakan pipinya lucu membuat Naruto ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, ia kemudian pindah dan duduk di samping Sakura. Lalu dengan gemasnya dia mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Aduuuuuuuhhhh apa-apaan sih kakak. Udah mukul pala adiknya masih belom puas juga? Sekarang malah nyubit pipi…ugh lepasin kaaakkk" rengek Sakura sambil membalas perlakuan kakaknya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka, malahan mereka malah semakin gencar saling 'bermain' bersama.

"Dasar kekanakan" ucap Kyuubi dingin. Ia hanya mendapat deatglare dari Naruto, namun itu sama sekali tak mempan.

"Apa lo bilang?" Tanya Naruto dengan perempatan di kepalanya. "Kekanakan" ulang Kyuubi dengan tenang.

GYUUUT!

"Aaaaaahhhh apap-apapan lo?" teriak Kyuubi.

GYUUUT!

"Uwaaaaa loe yang apa-apaan. Lepasin!" perintah Naruto yang pipinya ikut dicubit oleh Kyuubi. "Lo yang lepasin duluan!" ucap Kyuubi memerintah. Akhirnya mereka tak ada yang menyerah bahkan sekarang mereka main jambak-jambakkan.

"Sudah. Sudah, kalian ini sudah SMA kok perilakunya masih kayak anak kecil sih?" ejek mama mereka yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi diam dan kembali menekuni sarapan mereka dalam diam. Hah…. Begitulah kehidupan dua kembar bersaudara ini dan seorang gadis mungil yang menjadi adik mereka. Memang mereka bertiga sering sekali bertengkar namun begitulah cara mereka saling menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain.

….O.O….

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu tengah duduk dengan bosan di taman kota sambil mengutak atik hp-nya.

"uuugh dasar jam karet! Hinata! Temari! Dimana sih loe berdua?" gerutu Sakura sambil tak henti-hentinya ia melihat jam tangan warna putih yang melingkar manis di tangannya, yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu teman-temannya datang namun tak ada satu pun yang kelihatan batang hidungnya. Saat ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari taman itu tiba-tiba seseorang meneriaki namanya disusul dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sakuraaa! Sori telat hehehe" ucap Hinata mewakili Temari sambil sedikit terengah-engah akibat lari marathon yang dilakukannya pagi ini. Sementara Temari hanya senyum-senyum sok polos sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sora, sori, gak tau apa loe udah dua jam lebih gua nunggu elu berdua! DUA JAM LEBIH!" ucapnya sambil menekankan kalimat 'dua jam lebih' dan dengan memamerkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V yang diartikannya sebagai angka dua.

"Ia,ia gue tau. Tapi ini bukan kesalahan gue. Kalo aja si Temari gak susah dibangunin gue gak bakal telat." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik Temari. Sementara orang yang dilirik hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Ini juga bukan salahnya kan? Siapa suruh playstasion-nya itu terus menggodanya? –lho?-

"Okokok. Kali ini gue maafin. Nah sekarang, loe pada mau ngapain nyuruh gue datang pagi-pagi gini?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk kembali di kursi taman dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Ng….begini Sak….aduh gimana ya?...Ta loe aja yang ngomong gih" ucap Temari sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lha napa gue?" Tanya Hinata protes. Udah buat orang telat nih anak masi aja ngerepotin, gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Udah deh ah loe berdua sebenarnya mau bicara apa sih? Cepetan gih!" suruh Sakura dengan nada gusar melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Ng…begini Saku, gue dipindahin ke sekolah lain kata ortu gue sih buat ningkatin prestasi gue. Dan kebetulan Temari juga dipindahin gak taulah alasannya apa" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih seolah dia akan berpisah jauh dengan Sakura, sahabatnya.

"WHAAAT? Loe berdua mau pindah sekolah? Ke sekolah mana?" Tanya Sakura yang sangat teramat terkejut sekaligus sedih dengan berita ini.

"Ke SMA K" ucap Hinata singkat, jelas dan padat. Sakura kaget mengengarnya, bagaimana tidak itukan tempat kakaknya sekolah. "Ok guys, kalian gak perlu sedih ninggalin gue. Karena kita akan bersama selamanya." ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira. Sementara kedua temannya hanya melongo menatap Sakura.

"Maksud loe?" Tanya keduanya serempak tak mengerti. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"hm..hm..hm… gue bisa ikut pindah kesana hehe" ucapnya cengengesan. "gimana caranya?" Tanya Temari. "gampang. Gue tinggal ngemis sama ortu gue hahaha." Ucapnya sambil tertawa yang menurut kedua sahabatnya sangat aneh. "jadi kita bakal bersama selamanya-kan?" Tanya Temari setelah selesai ber-sweatdrope ria bersama Hinata.

"Iya. BEST FRIEND FOREVER!" teriak mereka bersama sambil saling berpelukkan. Hah…. Indahnya pertemanan. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan penuh gembira. Tak sabar melihat hari esok.

…O.O…

Chap 1 end

TO BE CONTINUE

Hahaha saya yang terlalu tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini kembali membawa fic baru. –padahal fic sebelumnya belom selese- wkwkwkwk tapi tak apa lah. Lagi kepengan wkkwk XD

Semoga fic kali ini tidak terlalu jelek hehehe

Mohon kritik dan sarannya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teman baru cinta pertama Hinata

Terlihat tiga orang gadis berpakaian SMA Santoyosep tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang SMA baru mereka yang luar biasa tinggi dan megah itu. Ketika siswi-siswi baru itu melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka memasuki kawasan SMA K yang begitu mewah. Namun satu yang ada di pikiran mereka, saat meliat siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka, ternyata tak satu pun yang memakai seragam SMA melainkan mengenakan pakaian bebas. Sakura ,salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu, ingat saat kakaknya kesekolah dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenakan seragam saat ditanya kakaknya hanya menjawab ini berkat genk terdahulu AKATSUKI. Lepas dari lamunan mereka, mereka mulai mencari ruang tata usaha. Beberapa kali mereka malah nyasar ke halaman belakang sekolah bahkan sampai terlibat pertarungan dengan beberapa genk di sekolah ini. Penampilan mereka pun kini sudah acak-acakan. 'Aku menyerah,' batin mereka berbarengan sambil menyenderkan punggung mereka di dinding koridor.

"Aku capek sekali. Sudah berapa kali kita nyasar dan berantem dengan genk tidak jelas di sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang telah duduk selonjoran di lantai koridor.

"Dua kali nyasar ke toilet cowo plus berantem ama genk yang mirip kolor ijo, empat kali nyasar ke taman belakang sekolah lalu enam kali berantem sama genk yang punya rambut merah atau sengaja di cat merah, atau mungkin itu buatan? Ah mana mung-"

"Temariiiiiii….. kau tidak perlu menghitung semuanya kan?" potong Sakura cepat sebelum Temari kembali melanjutkan ocehannya yang mungkin akan panjang kali lebar yang sama artinya dengan luas. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakan salah seorang siswa yang lewat di depan mereka.

"E-eh tunggu. Aku ingin bertanya letak ruang tata usaha. Kau tahu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menarik ujung kaus seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan headset di kedua telinganya.

"Itu. Disamping adikku yang bodoh itu," ucap lelaki itu datar sambil menunjuk ruang tata usaha yang ada di samping kepala Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan pulas itu. lelaki itu pun pergi tanpa menunggu Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih.

'Bisa-bisanya mereka tertidur.' Batin Hinata sambil melihat kedua temannya yang sedang tertidur disamping ruang tata usaha. Dia lalu mencubit pipi kedua sahabatnya itu, berniat untuk membangunkan mereka. "AWWWW!" pekik dua orang yang tertidur itu saat merasakan cubitan mematikan dipipi mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari dua deathglare yang ditujukan kepadanya.

~zhazhazhazha~

Hinata berjalan sendirian di sebuah koridor panjang yang menuju kekelas barunya. Haah ia merasa sedikit tidak senang karena ia tidak sekelas dengan Temari. Sementara Sakura, berada di kelas 1E, dan karena dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi jadilah dia terdampar di kelas 2A. langkah kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor, sementara mata lavendernya melirik setiap plat yang berisi nomor kelas di depan pintu.

"2C, 2B, ah ini dia 2A." gumamnya pelan. 'Ya tuhan semoga kelasku tidak buruk,' doanya dalam hati. Perlahan tangannya mengetuk pintu di depannya. Setelah mendengar kata masuk, Hinata mulai membuka pintu di hadapannya. Terlihatlah seorang guru berambut perak dan memakai masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku berwarna oranye.

"Sa-saya mu-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Silakan masuk dan perkanalkan dirimu," belum selesai Hinata berbicara, ucapannya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Kakashi –guru berambut perak-. Dengan sepengah kesal, ia masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu, kalian bisa me-memanggilku Hinata. A-aku murid pindahan dari Santoyosep. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil ber-ojigi singkat dan tersenyum manis membuat semua pasang mata terhipnotis oleh kecantikkan alaminya.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi yang langsung disambut dengan unjukan tangan para siswa. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas bosan. "Baiklah tidak ada pertanyaan. Hyuuga kau boleh duduk di bangkumu. Disamping anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan memakai headset itu. sekaligus sama sekali tidak mendengarkan gurunya." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong yang ada dibelakang. Letaknya bersebelahan dengan jendela. Hinata menurut dan berjalan kea rah bangku barunya.

"Hei kau yang tadi pagi itu 'kan?" Tanya Hinata. Namun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda itu. malahan pemuda itu semakin tenggelam kedalam dunia musiknya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Hinata mencopot salah satu headset yang sedari tadi bertengger dengan manisnya di telinga pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih?" ucap pemuda itu jutek sambil menarik kembali headset dan berniat memasangnya lagi. Tapi ternyata Hinata lebih cepat mengambil headset itu dan menyembunyikannya di dalam kolong mejanya.

"Apa maumu?" ketus pemuda itu. "Hehehe, gomen. Aku Cuma mau bilang terimakasih," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sementara pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya terlalu malas menanggapi Hinata. Ia berpikir, mungkin Hinata hanya salah satu dari fans gilanya.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Tapi karena tidak medapat respon, Hinata berinisiatif sendiri memegang gangan pemuda iitu untuk mengajaknya salaman. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata. "Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi." Ucapnya malas dan menarik kembali tangannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum karena sepertinya ia akan betah di sekolah barunya ini dan sedikit mendapat tantangan. Pelajaran pagi itu di kelas baru Hinata berlangsung sangat riuh dikarenakan sang guru ,Hatake Kakashi, meninggalkan kelas tanpa permisi. Beberapa siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan berebut untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. Tanpa terasa bel tanda istirahat pun telah berdentang. Semua siswa yang sedari tadi mengerubuni meja Hinata beranjak pergi menuju kantin.

"Hei Hinata, kau mau ke kantin?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut coklat dan dicepol dua yang Hinata ketahui namanya adalah Tenten. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunjuk bento yang ia bawa.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya… Jaaa…," ucap Tenten sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Hinata. Kina kelasnya sudah sepi hanya meninggalkan dua anak manusia dengan warna rambut berbeda dan gender yang berbeda. Hinata melirik kesamping kanannya melihat seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sedang menerawang langit biru.

"Hei kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Hinata sambil menarik ujung kaus Kyuubi, membuat siempunya menoleh malas kearahnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan datar. Tapi beberapa detik setelah ia menjawab terdengar bunyi yang lumayan nyaring yang diperkirakan berasal dari perut kyuubi.

KRIIIIIUUUUUUUKKK

Hinata menahan tawa mendengar suara perut Kyuubi yang ingin diisi. _'Dasar gengsian,'_ ucapnya dalam hati. tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari Hinata, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Diam," desis Kyyuubi tajam sambil mendeathglare Hinata. Wajahnya yang puti kecoklatan merona malu. _'Dasar perut sialan, kenapa aku lupa mengisinya tadi.'_ Batin Kyuubi berteriak histeris.

"Hahahaha maaf…maaf… Ini, ayo makan bersamaku saja," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan bentonya. Aroma masakan yang sangat lezat masuk ke penciuman Kyuubi. Kyuubi melirik bento Hinata melalui ujung matanya. Dilihatnya terdapat onigiri, telur gulung dan juga sushi. Astaga itu Sushi! Kyuubi ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan melihat Sushi yang sangat menggoda itu tapi harga dirinya melarangnya untuk melakukan tindakan diluar pribadinya.

"Tidak usah," ucapnya datar namun dalam hatinya sudah nangis guling-guling karena tidak mendapat sushi itu. _'UWAAA AKU MAU AKU MAU!'_ Siapa suruh mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit?

"Hei Kyuu," panggil Hinata. Dengan gusar Kyuubi menoleh lag kearah Hinata. "Ap-hmm." Ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan rasa makanan yang sangat enak memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ternyata Hinata menyuapkan sepotong sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak," gumamnya pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Hinata. "Hehehe terimakasih, kau mau lagi atau tid-" belum selesai ia berbicara, Kyuubi sudah memotongnya dengan mengembil sumpit yang dipegang Hinata.

"Ini karena kau yang menyuruhku makan bekalmu tadi. Jadi aku tidak akan berterimakasih," ucap Kyuubi sambil mulai memakan bekal Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus, baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang memakan bekalnya dengan sangat lahap. "Hoi, Khau tidhak mwhau makhan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan membuatnya tampak imut.

"Eh? A-aku juga mau." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat bekalnya yang masih setengahnya. Kyuubi menyumpitkan satu telur gulung dan mengarahkannya kea rah mulut Hinata. Hinata membuka mulutnya siap menerima makanan yang lezat itu. Tapi ia langsung berdecak kesal saat mengetahui telur gulung itu tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya melainkan masuk ke mulut pemuda bermata merah menawan itu.

"Hei curang sekali kau. Manghabiskan bentoku. Sini! Aku juga lapar tau," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil alih sumpit yang dipengan Kyuubi dan mulai memakan sisa bekalnya. Mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru, beberapa butir nasi menempel di ujung bibir Hinata.

"Heh, selain menyebalkan kau juga jorok ya. Makanmu berantakan sekali." Ucap Kyuubi datar sambil menyeka beberapa butir nasi di ujung bibir Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Hinata tersentak kaget dngan perlakuan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba. Mau tidak mau membua wajahnya memanas, apalagi ketika ibu jari itu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Dan lagi kenapajantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat begini? Ah… apa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Melihat mata merah itu seakan-akan dia terhipnotis oleh bola mata merah yang indah itu. Hinata terus menatap mata Kyuubi sampai-sampai membuat Kyuubi merona malu karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya.

~zhazhazhazhazha~

Sementara di luar kelas 2A terlihat dua orang gadis dengan seragam Santoyosep dan memiliki warna rambut yang kontras yaitu pink dan pirang mengintip dua sejoli yang sedang bersenda gurau di dalam kelas itu. kedua siswi itu tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang cowok yang Sakura ketahui itu adalah salah satu kakaknya. Saking asiknya memperhatikan, mereka tak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru mendekat kea rah mereka atau lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura.

GYUUUT

Pemuda itu menarik rambut sebahu Sakura membuat pemiliknya berteriak kecil dan mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya ke arah pemuda itu. dan tepat saat berbalik untuk melihat sang pelaku Sakura mengembungkan pipinya mengetahui itu adalah kakaknya sementara Temari melongo bingung sembari melahat kea rah pemuda itu lalu melihat ke dalam kelas lagi.

"Kakak apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sakura kesal sambil memukul kakaknya kembali. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu Cuma nyengir kuda sambil menghindari pukulan maut adiknya.

"Weits. Cukup! Cukup! Kau tidak tahu apa? Tongkatmu itu bisa membunuh orang tau. Sini," ucapnya sambil merebut tongkat yang digenggam Sakura membuat gadis bubblegum itu merenggut kesal. 'Padahal dia sendiri juga bawa tongkat yang lebih besar dari punyaku. Dasar bodoh,' batin Sakura mencaci maki kakaknya.

"Sudahlah tak ada gunanya kau mencaci makiku. Itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik Temari yang memasang tampang bodoh.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Sabaku No Temari," ucap Sakura ogah-ogahan. Dia kembali melirik tongkat baseballnya dengan pandangan 'kembalikan' dan di jawab oleh kakaknya dengan pandangan 'tidak. mau.'

"Oh, hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kakaknya Jidat lebar ini," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Temari dan di hadiahi oleh ijakan sepatu oleh Sakura karena dengan seenaknya memanggilnya jidat lebar. Temari menjabat tangan Naruto diiringi dengan senyum bingung.

"Senang berkanalan denganmu. Apa kau punya kembaran?" Tanya Temari langsung.

"Punya. Itu yang tadi kau intip. Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Hehe," ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan Kyuubi. Temari hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti. "hei sebagai ucapan selamat datang, ayo aku traktir." Lanjutnya yang membuat Temari dan Sakura tersenyum senang dan bersorak. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin.

~zhazhazhazha~

Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dan pengelihatannya berkunang-kunang. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasurnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur single bednya.

"Sakiiiit," ritihnya sambil memegang dada bagian kirinya. Hidung mungilnya mencium bau anyir yang masuk ke indra penciumannya. Dengan reflek ia menyentuk hidungnya dan dapat dilihatnya itu adalah darah yang berasal dari hidungnya. Matanya membulat kaget melihat itu.

"Da-darah. Apa kambuh lag atau semakin buruk?" tanyanya lirih. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada dada bagian kirinya.

"AAAKH!" ia merintih kesakitan, saat mencoba bangkit ia malah jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu. nafasnya kembali terengah. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menderanya. Air matanya menetes merasakan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Hiks kakak, sakit." Rintihnya sambil memanggil kakaknya. Kesadarannya pun semakin menipis tapi ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, ia masih mempunyai cita-cita yang harus diwujudkan. Ia kembali bangkit dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, ia menegakkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan perlahan masih sambil menggengam dadanya yang semakin lama semakin nyeri. Tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada dinding sekitarnya, agar ia tidak jatuh. Berhasil. Ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuruni tangga. Namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling sampai kedasar. Darah menggucur keluar melalui kelapanya.

'Apa aku akan mati seperti ini? Kakak tolong aku, ayah ibu,' batinnya lirih. Air mata seolah tak mau berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya, kepalanya serasa sangat berat dan kesadarannya pun menipis dan akhirnya hilang.

"HINATAAAA!" suara baritone itulah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang dan juga tubuhnya serasa sangat ringan.

**tbc**

sekian chapter 2 dariku. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terimakasih untuk Patto-san dan YuukiAika Uchiha yang sudah mereview fic saya.

Seperti biasa mohon kritik dan sarannya

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

*boft*


End file.
